You Lied To Me
by veuxet
Summary: Kris x Chanyeol. Krisyeol. Kris x Luhan. Krishan. Tentang kris yang berbohong kepada chanyeol, dan melibatkan Luhan. Sahabat terdekat chanyeol. Tentang chanyeol yang baru mengetahui kebohongan-kebohongan besar kris, pada waktu yang terlambat. Dan tentang surat pertama dan terakhir Kris untuk Chanyeol. Yaoi, Angst gagal, Boys-love, Broken! KrisYeol. Brother! KrisHan.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! YAOI, Boys-Love.

Author: Monamie, Namie, Alda Namira. :V

PAIRING: broken! KRISYEOL, slight! KRISHAN

Genre: Angst, Hurts/Comforts

Rated: T

Terinspirasi dari kata2 di tumblr "you lied to me, why?"

akhirnya kepikiran buat fanfic ini... /jder/

GAJE? MAAF. Typo? Maaf. Gasuka? Pergi. Suka? Review laa~

Gasuka ngotot pengen review/Kritik? Bahasanya yah tolong, tolong ya mas/mbak. /?

Font miring = Flashback

.

.

You lied to me.

Author: Alda N./ Namie

.

.

.

*CHANYEOL side*

Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus berbohong? Kenapa kau berbohong…. meminta hubungan ini berakhir? Kenapa kau berkata padaku, kalau kau meminta hubungan ini berakhir karena…'dia' telah merebut tempatku di hatimu? Kenapa?...

Kau tahu, setelah kau memutuskanku.. Aku kacau.

Masih teringat dengan jelas di otakku, Hari itu, Hari dimana kau menghancurkan hati dan harapanku.

* * *

 _Hari Valentine yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Hari perayaan 2 tahun hubungan kita. Hari ini adalah saat pertama kali aku mau menyentuh dapur. Keinginanku pada hari ini adalah ingin memberikan cokelat buatan ku, yang sudah berkali-kali ku coba membuatnya untuk memasikan rasanya pas untukmu yang tidak terlalu suka manis. "Semoga Kris menyukai cokelat buatanku" gumamku._

 _Aku menggayuh sepedaku ke taman dengan semangat. Aku berkhayal bagaimana reaksimu melihat aku membuat cokelat dan mau membuat sesuatu selain makanan instan di dapur._

 _Sesampainya aku di taman, aku melihatmu duduk di bawah pohon maple kesukaan kita. Namun, aku memiliki firasat buruk. Aku melihat kau dengan 'dia'…_

 _Xi LuHan, dia sahabat baikku… 'Mungkin dia juga ingin mengucapkan Happy anniversary kepadaku dan Kris…' pikirku._

 _Namun, firasat burukku menjadi nyata._

" _ah Chanyeol" ucapmu dingin. 'Bukankah kris selalu memanggilku CuteYeol?' batinku._

" _Ye? Ah luhan? Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku basa-basi. Tetapi, luhan hanya menatap.. bersalah?_

" _Okay, Chanyeol. To the point, Aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, Yeol. Dan, Oh ya, Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu kepadamu.." Aku meneguk salivaku kasar, "Aku, dan Luhan, sudah berpacaran selama 3 bulan. Maafkan aku chanyeol. Kuharap kau bisa melupakanku." Ucapmu dengan datar dan dingin._

 _Aku tak bisa menahan kakiku untuk tetap berdiri. Aku tersimpuh dan seketika air mataku berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. "K-Kenapa luh-han..? kau tahu .. hiks.. kan aku.."_

" _Maafkan aku ,Chan.. tetapi aku juga mencintai Kris.."_

 _Dan kalian berdua beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang tengah menangis meraung-raung. Kau tahu? Hati berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. Dan kau..bahkan tidak sama sekali menengok kearahku setelah itu, Kris. Kau terus berjalan dengan tegap dan menggandeng tangannya dengan erat, pergi meninggalkanku_.

* * *

Setelah hubungan cinta kita berakhir, Kau… Memori dan kenangan indah kita…

Selalu tergiang di otakku, seperti kaset rusak..

Dari aku yang manja, kau yang selalu menjagaku saat aku sedih.. dan kenangan indah kita lainnya..

Mereka selalu menerorku… mendatangiku dan dalam mimpiku.

Seolah-olah, memaksaku untuk terus mengingat mu…

Aku kacau, dan jika aku bisa…. Aku ingin percaya pada kebohonganmu..

Dibandingkan dengan kebenaran yang lebih menyakitkan ini..

Soal hubunganmu dengan luhan. Tentang keadaan mu, setelah hubungan kita yang pergi meninggalkanku menangis histeris setelah kau memutuskanku dengan langkah tegap. Seolah kau sudah puas menyakitiiku. Tentang penyakit yang selama ini perlahan tapi pasti memakan umur mu…

Dan semua itu kuketahui, saat kau sedang terbaring koma di hadapanku. Saat penyakit itu bahkan sudah membuatmu seperti patung yang ditidurkan di ranjang rumah sakit.

* * *

" _eung Chanyeol…"_

" _Ya? Ada apa lagi luhan?" Ucapku_

" _M-maafkan aku.. Soal.. Kris."_

" _Sudahlah, Tidak usah dibahas, Aku sedang berusaha melupakannya." Ucapku dngin_

" _Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu…"_

* * *

Luhan mengatakan semuanya, Kris. Tentang hubungan kalian yang hanya sebatas sepupu. Tentang penyakit Kanker Paru-Paru mu yang semakin parah pasca putusnya hubungan kita. Tentang kau yang menangis dalam diam di langkah tegapmu. Tentang Kanker yang semakin memakan usiamu. Tentang kau yang menangis dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tentang kau yang merasa bersalah setiap memperhatikanku dari kejauhan.

* * *

" _Kenapa Kris menutupi semuanya dariku? Kenapa?!"_

" _Dia ingin kau membencinya, Chan. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu merasa kehilangan… Dia tidak ingin membuatmu menangis kedua kalinya,Chan. Dia sudah sampai Stadium 3 saat memutuskanmu. Dan kini, dia sedang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Maafkan aku membohongimu juga. Kris memintaku untuk tetap berakting seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa… tetapi aku tidak bisa."_

* * *

Dan sekarang… Aku berdiri, Disini…. Di acara yang paling aku benci, dan terlebih lagi kau yang jadi pemain utama pada acara ini. Saat beberapa orang menyesal kepadamu, saat semua orang disini menangis, saat aku menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

* * *

 _Hari ini, Luhan menelponku. Kris terbangun dari tidur panjangnya… Kalian tahu seberapa bahagianya aku? Aku bahkan segera meninggalkan kelas kuliahku setelah Luhan menelpon dan mengabariku tentang kau yang siuman. Aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan teman-temanku saat aku meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Teriakan dan geraman dosenku yang mencaci maki ku karena tindakanku juga tidak kupedulikan. Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah, kau. Tidak yang lain. Selama perjalanan aku terus berpikir, aku harus berkata apa pada mu agar kita tidak canggung. Dan hal lainnya untuk kubicarakan denganmu._

 _Sesampainya ku di depan ruangan tempatmu menginap, aku disambut dengan tangisan orang-orang itu. Saat aku mendekatimu, aku melihat wajahmu yang pucat, dan detak jantungmu yang melemah. Serta dokter dan suster yang bersusah payah mencoba untuk menyembuhkanmu._

 _Dan saat itu, pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis secara langsung. Melihat mata mu yang yg memancarkan kesedihan dan kelegaan dalam satu waktu… Aku melihatmu mulai menyuruh dokter dan suster untuk berhenti dan membiarkanmu berbicara, Meskipun kondisimu yang benar-benar kritis._

 _Dengan sisa tenagamu, kau berkata dengan dingin "Chanyeol..Sedang apa kau disini?….". "tapi aku bertemu denganmu walaupun terakhir kalinya" Jawabku spontan. tiba-tiba kau memberikan sepucuk surat kepadaku, tetapi dengan syarat yang sangat bodoh._

* * *

Well… Okay.. Ini acara Pemakamanmu, Kris.

* * *

 _Kau hanya membolehkanku membaca suratmu_ _di pemakamanmu._

* * *

Dan hari ini… Aku membaca suratmu.. Kata-kata mu yg membuat air mataku berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

Kata-kata yang kau tulis dengan tulisan tanganmu yang selalu menjadi bahan bercanda kita saat bersama dulu…

Surat pertama mu untukku, Sekaligus surat terakhirmu..

 **"Chanyeol, Kau tahu bukan…Menulis surat seperti ini, it's totally not my style.**

 **Dan ini surat pertamaku untukmu… And well, it seems like my last letter in my life.**

 **Ah okay, biar kutebak.. Hmm..Kau pasti sedang membaca ini saat di acara pemakamanku, bukan?**

 **Karena CuteYeol selalu menuruti kata Kriscasso nya ^^. Ah, Masih pantaskah aku menjadi Kriscasso mu?**

 **Kriscasso itu baik & dewasa dibandingkan CuteYeol. Sedagkan aku Si Brengsek yang membuatmu menangis.**

 **Hm Okay, To the point, Chanyeol… Dengan surat ini aku ingin meminta maaf darimu..**

 **Aku dengan tega membuat CuteYeol ku menangis, Menghancurkan harapan CuteYeol di peringatan Anniversary ke 2 kita, dan terlebih lagi aku melibatkan sahabatnya untuk alasan..**

 **Aku memang ingin membuatmu membenciku, Yeol.**

 **Karena, jika kau benci padaku, kau tidak akan merasa kehilangan…**

 **Aku tidak ingin CuteYeol menangis kedua kalinya karenaku..**

 **Aku merasa seperti pengecut sekarang, Haha… Aku berani berkata seperti ini hanya melewati surat..**

 **Maafkan Kriscasso mu ini… Aku berharap… Di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa tetap bersama..**

 **-Kekasih Tampanmu- KRIS WU "**

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Alay? Maaf. Ini cuman ide yang muncul tiba-tiba pas ngerjain tugas TIK :v

Jangan lupa Review~ Dengan bahasa yang baik yaa..

Mau bikin sequel tp gada yang suka ya jadi yaa… gitudeh /author dihantem/

2015.05.22

BTW, SELAMET ULTAH EA A'A SUHO #mabog


	2. Promosi Sequel :v

**Regrets**

 **.**

[Sequel You lied to me]

Kris x Chanyeol Fanfiction. Yaoi.

.

 **Cast: - Park Chanyeol,** **Summoned! Kris,** **Kris's Mom,** **Wu Sehun (adik Kris)**

(akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan)

 **Rate:** Fiction T

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

 **Author:** Monamie/Namie/Alda.

 **.oOo.**

* * *

 **{Summary}**

 **.**

 **.**

KrisYeol / Kris x Chanyeol. Slight! HunTao / Taohun / Sehun x Tao. Brother! KrisHun / Kris & Sehun. Exo. "Apa kau percaya pada Reinkarnasi? Aku ingin saat aku di reinkarnasi kita tetap bisa bertemu" "WU SEHUN!BEDEBAH! KEMARI KAU SETAN ALBINO!". "Aku tidak menontonnya hyung, tontonlah hyung. Aku akan menungguimu."

* * *

 **{Prolog}**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sering sekali manusia meremehkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, terkadang kejadian yang ia remehkan itu akan menjadi penyesalan berkepanjangan atau bahkan menjadi kenangan yang tidak terlupakan dalam hidupnya"

.

"Suatu saat, segala sesuatu akan berubah menjadi kenangan. Entah itu menyakitkan atau menyenangkan, atau bahkan akan meninggalkan penyesalan."

.

"Andai aku bisa memutar ulang kembali waktu. Aku ingin merubah sikap kekanakanku, dan membuatmu bahagia di sisa hidupmu. Apakah mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ke dua?"

.

"Tuhan, Hanya satu doa ku. Tolong berikan aku kesempatan ke dua di sisa hidupku."

.

"Apa kau percaya pada Reinkarnasi ,Yeol? Aku ingin saat aku di reinkarnasi nanti, aku tetap bisa bertemu denganmu"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kris? Aku akan bosan jika bertemu denganmu di setiap kehidupanku hahaha."

.

"Ku tarik kata-kata konyolku, Kris. Aku bahkan selalu memohon diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau sedang menertawakanku di sana, Kris? Tertawalah. Karena aku memang sangat pantas di tertawakan."

.

"Kau aneh Chanyeol Hyung. Ini sudah 10 tahun sejak Kematiannya, Kenapa kau terus memikirkannya? Dia akan sedih di alam sana jika Orang Terkasihnya terus menerus menyesal karena dirinya."

.

"Aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Namun aku tak bisa. Aku seperti ditegur tuhan, karena menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik kau, Kris."

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Haehhhh! cuman mau promosi sequel udah UP! Buat yang PM sama yang follow nih ff dan minta sequel...

maaf baru bisa bikin sekarang, sibuk :v /gayalu/

Chap 01: Compunction (penyesalan)

Angst gagal mungkin ... dan maf mengecewakan..

Oke cuap-cuapnya udahan... Enjoy reading xD

.

Link: **/s/11342129/1/REGRETS**

 **[Lupa kasih link, maaf /jder. Huntaonya mungkin next chap atau chap selanjutnya lagi... /gubrak]**


End file.
